


The Runaway Escort

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Escort Kageyama Tobio, Eventual Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Teams as Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: When Hinata opened the Karasuno Hospital room to find a boy branded with the kanji of an escort. He found himself thrown into a war to protect him.Yet he didn't think he was going to fall in love with the hothead.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of this AU for some time. It became somewhat fun creating this world, and including characters I love. But this one is going to angsty and painful. Some characters will die or be seriously injured. But some cute ship moments will happen! Both romantic and friendship!

Another scream was echoed throughout the house. The sound of an escort being tortured by the awful mafia boss. Who went by the nickname, Zankoku. He loved young, pretty boys to cut, rape, and beat to near death. Zankoku has beaten plenty of boys to death before. He enjoyed their screams. He got off on their screams. According to the records, only one boy had ever escaped his clutches. But he had found his new toy: Kageyama Tobio. 

A beautiful, boy with black hair and blue eyes. His once milky white skin is now covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. A boy who once had a promising volleyball career but lost it. Now he's known for being Zankoku's escort. A young boy who stands by his side. A young boy who stands with a bruised body and mind. A young boy who never locked eyes with anybody.

A young boy who was going to lose his life.

Zankoku must have felt gracious, Kageyama thought. Because he left within four hours of his usual all-night torture. Kageyama laid in bed, his eyes trained on the ceiling above. He felt Zankoku's hands run along his body. Clearly enjoying the brand new wounds. Even if Kageyama wanted to, he couldn't move. His limbs wouldn't allow him. His throat was on fire from all his screaming. But Zankoku left the room, telling Kageyama he would return in the morning.

Kageyama laid there. He no longer cried. He didn't think he knew how to cry anymore. So instead he laid there until his only friend walked inside. Sakusa Kiyoomi, a blunt, wavy-haired boy. He wore a white mask over his face. He approached Kageyama with clean clothing, clean sheets, and a medic bag. Kageyama turned to look over at him.

"He went easy tonight," Sakusa said.

"Which means he'll kill me tomorrow," Kageyama said. "It's how he did the other boys. Atsumu told me."

"Yeah, well that blonde is an idiot." 

"You didn't deny it."

Sakusa wet the napkin with rubbing alcohol, "Why deny the truth? You already know."

Kageyama hummed, "Can you put kinmokusei flowers on my hidden grave? They're my favorite."

"And how do you think I can do that for a hidden grave, Tobio?"

"You bury the bodies of the escorts."

Sakusa pressed his lips together.

They spent the next hour in silence. Sakusa cleaned Kageyama's new wounds. He gave the young boy some pain killers before laying a blanket over him. Sakusa sat by his bedside, brushing the inky black locks back. He sat there for over an hour before standing up. He walked out of the room and went to the one person who could help him with his plan. He walked into the weapons room, slamming the doors open. Miya Atsumu sat there, cleaning his favorite gun. 

Miya Atsumu looked over with a lazy grin. His dyed blonde hair was messy, his muscular body was leaning over the gun. Surrounding him were lots of gun parts. As everyone knew, Miya Atsumu loved guns. 

"Oh, Omi-Omi," Atsumu grabbed a random gun part. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help," Sakusa said.

"That's new," Atsumu clicked the gun. "The great Omi-Omi asking for my help. I always thought ya were too proud to asking help. It's why ya love to work alone."

"As if I'm the only one who's proud," Sakusa crossed his arms. "Who's putting together an assault rifle to scare the next person coming inside? Or are you waiting for Osamu to walk through to show off that you can put it together faster than him?"

Atsumu laughed, "You're right, Omi-Omi! So whatcha want?" 

"I want to break Kageyama out."

The gun fell from Atsumu's hands. He turned back to face Sakusa with raised eyebrows. Sakusa in turn, stood there staring back at him. 

"Ya want both of us to die?" Atsumu asked. "'Cuz that's what going to happen. Especially if the boss finds out."

"Who says he's going to find out?" Sakusa asked.

"Ya got to be kidding me," Atsumu slapped his knee. "Hide something from Zankoku? It was pure luck the other escort escaped! There's no way he's going to let another escape."

"If you're not going to help me then I'll do it myself," Sakusa ignored that fact. "Besides . . . I'm not a chicken, Atsumu."

Atsumu stood up, "Who are ya callin' a chicken? 'Cuz I see no chicken. Ya want help, Omi-Omi, I'll help ya. But don't blame me when it goes wrong."

"It won't go wrong," Sakusa smiled.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm planning."

\---

it was one in the morning when Sakusa went with the plan. Atsumu was the lookout as Sakusa carried Kageyama out of the room. Aran was inside the van outside. Osamu was going to be their cover story back at the base. Aran drove calmly away as Sakusa settled Kageyama in the back seat. Yet every mile caused Sakusa's heart to race.

"We did it, Omi-Omi," Atsumu tried to calm him. 

"And if the boss finds out," Sakusa said. "He'll track Kageyama down. He isn't a Mafia leader like the other one."

"Then where are we taking him?" Aran asked him.

"The crows," Sakusa brushed through Kageyama's hair. "He'll be safe there."

"And how do you know that?"

"Sugawara owes me."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. Sakusa looked down at Kageyama. He took off his necklace with his symbol and clicked it onto Kageyama's neck. Aran told him that they arrived. Sakusa then brought Kageyama outside, laying him on the stairs. He banged on the front door until someone shouted they were coming. Sakusa spared one more look at Kageyama then rushed back into the car. Aran speed away so no one could catch a glimpse at them. Sakusa looked back, he saw someone outside the door picking Kageyama up. He then turned around to brace himself. He braced him for war.

Because now, two young boys had escaped from Zankoku's grasp. 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was taken in by the Crows. But he soon meets a boy with orange hair. And well, it's too bright for Kageyama's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story will feature a punk-looking Hinata! I just love the fanarts and want more. So why not put him in a story? It's my greatest idea yet, lol!

When Sugawara heard that banging on the front door, he wanted to scream and kick whoever was doing that. He's tired and it's been a long day. He regretted offering to watch over Tsukishima's, Yamaguchi's, and Hinata's training. Those three can fight more toddlers can. Not to mention his ears are still ringing from Hinata's shouts. So he opened the door with his deadliest glare. Only to falter when he saw no one.

"What the fuck?" Sugawara asked, confused.

He looked around, left to right. Then he looked down to find a passed out boy. He shouted for Daichi and Asahi as he knelt down. Sugawara checked for the boy's pulse. He hated how cold the boy felt. When he felt the weak pulse, Sugawara let out a sigh. He shouted for Daichi and Asahi again, this time adding in anger. He heard a response from Daichi, which was good. He looked over the boy's body. Bruises, cuts, and other wounds covered his body. 

"What happened to you?" Sugawara asked. A silver glint caught his attention. He picked up to see the Sakusa family symbol. Sugawara looked up to see if he could find Sakusa anywhere. "What are you planning, Sakusa?"

"Suga, what is it?" Daichi asked, worriedly.

"Holy crap," Asahi knelt down. He examined the passed out boy. "Bring him to the nurse room. I need heating blankets, water, and my kit."

"Got it," Suga got up.

Asahi picked up the boy and brought him inside. Sugawara rushed to get the items, he ran into the nurse room to discover Asahi cutting the shirt off. His long brown hair was tied back into a messy bun. He glanced over to see Sugawara carrying everything.

"Plug up the blanket and put it onto nine, Daichi," Asahi told them. "Open my kit, Suga. I need the liquid pain killer into the needle now. He's out but he will wake up from the pain when I start sowing him up."

Asahi slipped some gloves on. Everyone did what Asahi asked of him. Sugawara offered any help but Asahi worked by himself. Silence took over the three older adults. Asahi would give out commands every now and then. But Daichi stood by the door watching them, ready to turn away anybody walking by. Sugawara stayed near Asahi ready for anything. Finally, Asahi stitched up the final wound. He paused over the boy, eyes glancing over.

"He kept wincing when I went over his ribs," Asahi took his gloves off. "He's either bruised them or broken them."

"Looking at the boy he must've broken them," Daichi said.

"That's a problem," Asahi ghosted his fingers over the ribs. "I can handle other broken bones. But broken ribs need to heal on their own. I can't do anything."

"Who is he? How did he show up, Suga?" Daichi asked him.

"I dunno," Sugawara finally looked away from the boy. "All I know is someone was banging on our door. Then I opened it to discover him. But Sakura's necklace is around his neck."

"Sakusa Kiyoomi?" Asahi asked.

Sugawara nodded, "I dunno but Sakusa brought him here."

"I didn't think Zankoku would allow anyone to leave his land," Daichi frowned. "Not after the Grand King."

"Doesn't matter," Asahi said. "He's hurt and it's going to take me all night to check over his injuries. So get me coffee, Noya, and my good hair ties."

"On it," Sugawara said.

\---

Kageyama opened his eyes to a strange sterile smell. His stomach felt tenders, his arms felt wrapped and his mind was hazy. He tried to sit up but his tender stomach refused that movement. So he chooses to look around. He took note of three more hospital beds in the room. There was bright white flooring was decorated with black spots. The room felt normal but he also saw posters plastered on the wall. They were nurse puns, a fact that made Kageyama's nose twitched. 

He furrowed his eyebrows together. This wasn't a room back in Zankoku's base. So he was somewhere new. Not to mention he was alive. Kageyama glanced around again. He tried looking for Sakusa. If the wavy-haired boy was around then he could tell him where Kageyama was. But he didn't see him. What did find was a gold necklace around his neck. Kageyama pulled it out to discover it was Sakusa's necklace. He wore this every time.

So where was he?

He looked up at the ceiling, to think but he discovered crows painted on the ceiling. They looked beautiful. It made Kageyama calm down seeing the sight. It was so different from Zankoku's ceiling. His ceiling was stained with blood from everyone he had ever tortured. Kageyama tore his eyes away from the ceiling. With much effort, Kageyama pushed himself into a sitting position. He only made it halfway before he heard a voice. Several voices, actually. 

"Come on, Asahi!" A boy exclaimed. "You know I love you! I didn't mean to drink your coffee."

"Doesn't matter, Noya," This Asahi said. "It was my special brew. Besides, you hate coffee."

"But you love it! So I should share your likes."

"Yes, I appreciate that. But don't ever drink my coffee again."

"You know, Asahi," Noya said. "I know I say it when you're bossy. So I'm going to say it again. I love it when you're bossy, Asahi! Get ready for tonight!"

"Noya!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Hey, Asahi!" Another voice shouted.

Kageyama flinched from the loudness.

"Hello Hinata," Asahi said, calmly. "I see you have a new injury."

"Who knew shotguns kick hard?" Hinata giggled.

"Come inside, I'll take a look," Asahi turned the doorknob. "But keep quiet, please. I have a patient inside."

"You do?!" Hinata exclaimed, somehow even louder.

"A real looker," Noya said. "But not as good looking as Asahi."

"Good save, Noya!" Hinata shouted.

"Volume, Hinata," Asahi said.

The door opened. Kageyama closed his eyes quickly. He needed more information before he could make any plans. That's what Sakusa would tell him if he was here. He heard shuffling, the loud voice, and another trying to quieting him down. He heard more conversation about a shotgun, which made Kageyama frown. That means he was on another Mafia grounds. Why would he be here? How did he get here?

"Asahi, who's that?" A voice asked. Kageyama knew it was Hinata due to his shouting.

"A patient," Asahi said. "I'm taking care of him."

"He looks really hurt."

"He is," Asahi sighed. "Sadly, I don't know if he is okay. I don't know how he got those injuries."

Kageyama's fists tighten around the sheets. 

"Don't worry, Asahi," Noya said. "He's going to wake up soon."

"Yes," Asahi sighed. "I wish he was awake now."

"How did he get here?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama listened, he wanted to know too.

"I dunno," Asahi lied. "All I know it, he appeared in my room. Suga asked me to look over him."

That wasn't the answer Kageyama wanted. They stayed in the room for more time, Kageyama wasn't sure, then they left. Or so Kageyama thought. He opened his eyes to see they left the room. He nodded to himself once he saw it was empty. He doesn't care how much pain he was in, he was getting out of here. He took in a deep breath and swung his legs over the bed. His stomach exploded in pain but he ignored it. Kageyama grabbed the railings, using all his strength to push himself up. 

It took him time but once he sat up, his stomach exploded in pain. Even his ribs cried out in pain. But Kageyama had to get out of here. He refuses to stop even if his body screams out for him to stop. He moved his legs over the edge of the bed, took a short break then ripped out the IV and breathing tubes. He took another short break then pressed his feet against the cold ground. He shivered but examined himself.

He was wearing the gown, again his nose crinkled, he needed new clothes. Otherwise, Kageyama's going to stick out like a sore thumb. He looked around for anything to wear. That's when he saw some folded clothes near the corner. Kageyama nodded to himself, he needed those clothes. He shakily stood up, his knees becoming weak. But he kept going. One foot in front of the other. He kept walking until he reached his destination. Kageyama collapsed on the ground, huffing to himself. 

Once again, he took another short break. For a brief moment, Kageyama wondered if he could even get out of here. He can barely walk, barely breathe. It would take a miracle to get out of here. He frowned trying to think. Without knowing, Kageyama reached up to trace the _Escort_ kanji tattooed on his neck. He chewed on his bottom lip. He needed to think. Kageyama knows he can think of a plan. Of course, he can.

After all, before he was sold off to Zankoku, Kageyama was apart of the high school volleyball team. He was the setter meaning he had to think of future plays. Kageyama can easily think of a way to get out of here.

But first, he needed to get dressed.

Kageyama turned to the side, whimpering when his ribs screamed in agony. He grabbed the clothes, tossing them on his lap. They were an oversize black long t-shirt and long grey pants. They should fit him. He took off his hospital gown and slipped on the clothing. Every move caused him to bite his bottom lip to keep those pained cries back. He rolled up the pants to his ankles. He then looked around for any type of shoes, they were only slippers. He grabbed those and put them on.

He then grabbed the chair behind him and stood up. Kageyama had to balance himself before taking a step. He made it to the door, Kageyama pressed himself against the door. His body begged him to sit down but Kageyama had to get out of here. He opened the door, peeked his head out, looking both ways before deciding it was clear. He closed the door behind him. Kageyama tried to think about the conversation about what 'Asahi', 'Noya' and 'Hinata' had. He tried to think if they left any hints. He couldn't think of any.

Kageyama turned right because it made sense. Right means right, after all. At least in his head, it made sense. He pressed one hand on the wall to steady himself. He walked down the hallway and always turned right. As he walked, his legs burned and his chest felt as if it was on fire. Black dots danced in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but it didn't work. They started to block his vision. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, he collapsed on the ground. His head slammed against the floor. It felt as his brain bounced around before his eyes shut, passing out from pure exhaustion.

\---

Asahi looked over Kageyama once again. He found that some stitches split from the strain Kageyama moving around. He had to restitch and he had to add more pain killers in his IV. Theo only good news, the boy was able to wake up. Asahi sat on the chair, chewing on his thumb staring at Kageyama. He wondered how long it would take for Kageyama to wake up now. He supposes he should thank Tanaka for finding the poor boy. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he came back to discover the room was empty. He knows Sugawara would be very upset with him if that did happen.

Hours passed and Asahi fell asleep. Kageyama woke up not to look after Asahi fell asleep. He rubbed his forehead trying to think of what happened. The last thing he remembered he was in the hallway. Did he pass out? Did they find him? Did they say something to him? Where was he? And who the hell is sleeping across from him? Kageyama looked down at his hands, he folded them then unfolded them. No dancing black dots filled his eyes. But deep down, Kageyama knew he couldn't try to escape again. It would be dangerous. So what's his next big plan, Kageyama wondered.

The door opened with loud singing following it. Kageyama whipped his head to see who the intruder is. A short boy with bright orange hair filled his vision. He was singing something that made no sense to Kageyama. His tanned skin was covered with tribal tattoos. His right ear was pierced with multiple piercings and his left had a snake. Even his bottom lip was pierced. He was handsome in a rugged way, Kageyama thought. Yet regardless of his punk appearance, his blinding smile made him look innocent.

He turned towards the bed, he stopped mid-note staring at Kageyama with wide eyes. His hand stayed on the doorknob. The orange-haired boy pointed towards his way. 

"You're awake!" He shouted. "How are you awake? You should be asleep, right?"

"And you should stop shouting, Dumbass!" Kageyama shouted back.

"Oi! You're yelling too! And I'm not a dumbass!"

"I said stop shouting!"

He opened his mouth to say something but Asahi sat up. His long brown hair covering his face. He looked around, his eyes landing on Hinata. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Did the training session go wrong? How many are injured? Do you need stitches? Pain killers? Or bandaids? I have the volleyball bandaids you enjoy." Asahi quickly said.

So the orange-haired punk is Hinata, Kageyama thought. No wonder he's so loud, his hair matches his voice. 

"No! He's awake, Asahi!" Hinata pointed at Kageyama.

Asahi frowned and followed his finger. His glazed, tried brown eyes widened when he saw that Kageyama was sitting up. He got to his feet, rushed over to Kageyama. Within seconds, his tired face turned into professional. He went to work right away with checking his vitals. Kageyama watched in wonder. Then the brunette pulled away with a slight sigh.

"Hinata," Asahi said. "Please tell me he wasn't awake when you were shouting."

"He was yelling at me back," Hinata defended himself.

"To tell you to shut up," Kageyama snapped.

"'To tell you to shut up'," Hinata mocked. "But I wasn't the only one yelling, now was I?"

"You're as loud as your hair."

"I take that as a compliment!"

Kageyama glared at him, "Whatever. Look I'm fine so let me go. I don't need any of this."

"Actually," Asahi broke the glaring match between Hinata and Kageyama. "You do. The number of injuries you have, I'm shocked that you're even awake."

 _Cause this isn't the first time he had these,_ Kageyama thought, bitterly. 

"Do you know the cause of these injuries?" Asahi asked him.

Kageyama felt both eyes on him, "I fell down the stairs."

"Falling down the stairs doesn't cause bruising on the neck," Asahi replied.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, "Well, these stairs did."

"I suppose these stairs had hands?"

"I suppose they did."

Asahi frowned, "I understand being inside a room you've never been inside is nerve-racking. But I want to help. It's my job."

Kageyama grabbed at the blankets, he squeezed them until his knuckles turned bright white. They all said that. They all act as they care about him. They all act as if they will save him from Zankoku but no. It's a lie. Where were they when Zankoku tortured him every day? Where were they when Zankoku stole him away from his family? Where were they when Zankoku raped him until he bled? They claim they'll help but they don't. In the end, Kageyama's alone. Otherwise, Sakusa would be here right now.

"I'm fine," Kageyama gritted through his teeth. "So please, can I leave?"

Asahi looked down then back to him, "I'm sorry, that isn't allowed with your current state. But I can bring Suga so he can tell you more," Asahi stood up. "Hinata can you watch him? I won't belong."

Kageyama looked over at Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure, Asahi?" Hinata rubbed the back of his head. "He's staring at me pretty hard. I think I'm going to be set on fire."

"It's okay," Asahi checked over Kageyama once more. "He's too hurt to move."

"Don't believe that," Kageyama crossed his arms.

"I'll be right back. He might be thirsty so give him a glass of water." Asahi told Hinata.

Asahi walked out of the room leaving the two alone. And all they could do was stare at each other. Hinata felt nervous and Kageyama felt angry. 

Neither of them knew what this meant for their future. 


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama meets four new people. Meanwhile, Hinata makes a promise he doesn't know if he can keep.

Hinata stared at the young bruised boy. His brown eyes were wide and his heart was pounding. The short orange-haired boy could tell under all the bruises, Kageyama was very handsome. His shaggy black hair framed his slender face. His royal blue eyes bore into Hinata’s brown eyes. His pale skin was littered with bruises and wrappings. Kageyama was underfed, Hinata wondered if he should get him any food.

“What?” Kageyama growled. 

“Are you hungry?” Hinata asked him.

Kageyama blinked. For a brief moment, his angry face shifted into confusion before looking away. Hinata watched as Kageyama raised a shaky hand to his stomach. No growls left his stomach. It was as if the boy was used to being starved. Hinata racked his brain to think of tips Sugawara taught them about people who’ve been starved in the past. He knows they can’t hold a big meal so he needed to find something small. Hinata wondered if he could find anything small inside the nurse's room. Asahi should have crackers somewhere, Hinata knew that. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to eat the crackers when they were on bed rest.

“No,” Kageyama shook his head.

Hinata frowned, “You have to be! It’s been like forever since you had your last meal.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I’m hungry.” Kageyama shot back.

“You’re ignoring your stomach, aren’t ya? Hasn’t anyone taught you that you shouldn’t?”

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to shut up?”

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to be nice?”

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to be less annoying?”

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to be thankful that people offered you food?”

They went on like this. Hinata isn’t even sure if they were making sense anymore. But Hinata could note how it made Kageyama talk more. Perhaps Hinata could trick him into eating too. But, as always, his brain focused on something else. His brown eyes stared at Kageyama’s neck. His eyes traced the kanji branded on his neck.  _ Escort _ . He’s seen that kanji before.

Hinata saw it on Akaashi Keji, the escort of mafia leader Bokuto Koutarou He also saw it on Tendou Satori, the escort of mafia leader Ushijima Wakatoshi. He had also seen it on other people. But he’s never seen them this hurt before nor this skinny. Akaashi was always plump and Tendou was naturally skinny. But they never were bruised or wrapped in bandages. If anything, Bokuto was always bruised from his risky moves. He wondered if Kageyama had a kind lover. Yet that thought was quickly erased when his eyes went down to his battered body.

Two people flashed in his mind as he looked over Kageyama’s body. Mafia leaders Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru. They are both branded with escort kanji. And if the rumors were true then they had cruel partners. Kuroo was scarred from his chains, he’s never seen without his jewelry to cover the scars. And Oikawa ran away from his partner with Iwaizumi by his side. They made out of that relationship alive. Hinata should ask Sugawara to bring one of them to talk to Kageyama.

“You can stop staring,” Kageyama's voice broke his thoughts.

“Wh-what?” Hinata asked, voice breaking. 

“I said, you can stop staring,” Kageyama clenched his fist together. “I don’t need your judgment.”

“I wasn’t judging! Swear it!”

“Yes, you were. They all do. They always look at my neck and judge,” Kageyama hissed. “The boy with the  _ escort  _ kanji. Nothing more than a sex toy for mafia members.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Hinata said. “I was thinking about . . . I was thinking about asking Suga to bring someone who can help you. There’s two leaders, Kuroo and Oikawa, they've been through what you went through. They can help you, I’m sure of it.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “Don’t count on it. They’re leaders. They’ll end up abusing others all the same.”

“I mean,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. “If I remember clearly, Kuroo’s a good guy. A bit of a science nerd according to my friend, Kenma. I’m sure if you ask Suga then Kuroo could come down to help you.”

“No.”

“But --.”

“Stop it, Zankoku! Stop trying to help! I don’t need any help!”

Hinata pressed his lips together. He looked away hating that he pushed it too far. But he had been told before he always pushed it too much. Hinata sighed. He can always question Kageyama later, right now he should give Kageyama a glass of water. So he did.

Kageyama watches his every move. Hinata set the glass in front of him. The black-haired boy looked at the glass of water. Then he looked back at Hinata. The shorter boy nodded towards the water. Kageyama sighed and grabbed the water, he chugged it not caring about Hinata watching him. 

“My name’s Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata broke the silence.

“Okay?” Kageyama replied, confused.

“This is when you tell me your name.”

“Oh, right,” Kageyama felt his face burn bright red. “Kageyama.”

“No given name?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Kageyama locked eyes with him, “I don’t trust you so why tell you my given name?”

Hinata pouted, “You can trust me! I’m very trustworthy.”

“You know if you say you’re trustworthy then you’re not,” Kageyama replied.

“Who says that?”

“It’s common knowledge.”

“I guess not common enough,” Hinata crossed his arms, “I’ve never heard of it!”

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but the door opened. Hinata looked over to find Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi were back. He glanced over at Kageyama who tensed. But his dark blue eyes scanned their faces, trying to recognize them. Hinata frowned trying to think about how to help him.

“Hi!” Sugawara waved his hand. “My name is Sugawara Koushi but you can call me Suga. This short muscular guy is Sawamaru Daichi but you can call him Daichi. And this bearded gentle giant is Azumane Asahi but you can call him Asahi. I know they look scary but they're not. I promise.” Sugawara smiled.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“It looks like you’ve been seriously hurt,” Daichi stepped forward. “Want to tell us how you got them?”

“Where’s Sakusa?” Kageyama asked, ignoring Daichi’s question.

Asahi looked over at his two friends.

“We don’t know,” Sugawara replied. “All we know is that he dropped you off.”

“Then I’m not talking,” Kageyama stated.

“We can help you,” Daichi told him. “Sakusa brought you here for something. And I’m guessing it was for protection. Which we can give. But you need to tell us what happened to you otherwise we don't know how to help.”

Kageyama looked away.

“I think,” Hinata said, grabbing everyone’s attention. “You should invite Kuroo.”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, “I don’t need him.” He hissed.

Sugawara blinked, “I think that’s a good idea. Thank you, Hinata.”

But the orange-haired boy didn’t reply. Instead, he was locked in a staring match with Kageyama.

“We’ll be right back,” Asahi told them.

He grabbed Daichi and Sugawara, bringing them outside. They went into an empty room. Daichi quickly locked it, looking over at them.

“You're right, Asahi,” Daichi sighed. “He’s an abused escort.”

“Maybe we should call Kuroo. He could talk to him, maybe even get some answers.” Asahi said.

“And if Kuroo can get that boy to talk?” Sugawara asked. “What are we going to do? His partner is going to be looking for him. And if it's who we think it is then what are we going to do?”

“I already gave him Karasuno protection,” Daichi folded his arms. “We don’t go back on our word.”

A sudden dread passed through them as they thought about the mob boss leader. 

“Daichi, you call Kuroo and tell him to come down. Also tell Kenma that our security will be bumped out so he doesn’t have to worry,” Sugawara pointed at Asahi. “Asahi you’re going to tell me everything I need to help that boy.”

“Yes sir,” Daichi grinned.

“Now let’s go.” Sugawara clapped his hands.

\---

Kageyama was left alone, finally. Which means he can find another way to escape. If Sakusa weren’t here, then he'd go to him. Kageyama looked around again trying to find a way out of here. Thankfully, this time he could walk a bit better. 

He pushed himself to the edge of the bed. Kageyama set his feet onto the ground. The cold floor brought goosebumps all over his body. He grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself. Then Kageyama pushed himself off the bed. Kageyama shuffled towards the door.

His heart started to race. For a brief moment, Kageyama felt like he was going to pass out. In the empty room, he felt alone. Yet that left him on edge. This is when Zankoku would come inside the room. He would beat Kageyama then rape him until he passed out. Kageyama knew that was wrong but it was coming. He needed to get out of here.

What if they call Zankoku? What if Zankoku came back? What if took Kageyama back? This time he really was going to kill Kageyama. And he wondered if Zankoku would take his time or drag it out? If he was handed over, Kageyama had to bring a weapon. He had to take himself out before that could happen.

Kageyama fell to his knees. His throat was closing upon him. He couldn’t breathe. All he could feel was Zankoku’s hands roaming around his body. Gripping, grabbing, and slapping his body. Kageyama grabbed his chest trying to calm himself down. He didn’t know what was happening to him.

“Sakusa?” Kageyama choked out. “Sakusa!”

His hands grabbed his hair to bring other pains. Anything to stop his throat from closing. Anything to stop the hands roaming his body. Kageyama was going to die in the most painful way. Kageyama prayed for easy death, not choking to death.

“Sakusa!” Kageyama shouted.

He needed him. Kageyama needed his only friend. He heard the door open, a small relief filled him. Sakusa came back. He came back for Kageyama. Kageyama looked up to see someone with bright orange hair. He frowned, this isn’t Sakusa, he thought. Where’s Sakusa?

“Where’s Sakusa?” Kageyama choked out.

“He’s not here,” The bright orange hair told him. “But you’re going to be okay, Kageyama.”

“Sakusa!”

“Breathe with me.”

Kageyama shook his head. He couldn’t breathe. But he heard someone taking deep breaths in and out. Kageyama tried to follow, he really did but he couldn’t. He isn’t sure how much time passed but the deep breaths didn’t stop. So Kageyama tried to follow the breathing pattern.

“You’re going to be okay,” The latter promised. “I’ll bring Sakusa here.”

Kageyama’s eyes started to drop as his breathing leveled. A small smile crossed his face. This person promised to bring Sakusa here. So Kageyama doesn’t feel alone anymore. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt himself go into sleep.

Hinata sighed as he sat on the floor. He rubbed his face trying to think of what he should do next. Now he had to find someone named Sakusa. No first name just a last name. Hinata wondered how he was going to do this. 

The only thing Hinata could think of doing was going to the person who hated him the most. He has to ask Tsukishima for help. 


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is shown around the hideout. Hinata and he have some more moments. Meanwhile, Kuroo and Sakusa are called to meet with the Karasuno Crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I like writing large stories with different POVs. So please enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this :)

Sakusa sat across from Aran and Atsumu. Atsumu cleaned his gun, humming a childhood song. Aran twirled the keys around his finger. Meanwhile, Sakusa was tempted to get up and clean once again. Sugawara hadn't called him back yet. Sakusa has no idea if Kageyama was alive or safe. Instead, he's stuck in the unknown. He wondered if he should go down to Karasuno and demand to see Kageyama. He would risk the chance of Zankoku to find out in order to make sure Kageyama was alive. 

"Ya should relax Omi-Omi," Atsumu told him.

"I am relaxed," Sakusa said, tightening his fist.

Atsumu glanced over with a slight chuckle, "Oh yeah. So very relaxed. So relax that ya knuckles are white."

"Sugawara will call when he can," Aran broke his silence.

"It's been too long," Sakusa dropped his hands onto his lap. "What if he died?"

"Or maybe," Atsumu held up his hand. "He's busy trying to take care of Tobio-kun. Ya saw how he looked, Omi-Omi. He looked horrible and needed help. Help that Karasuno could only give." 

Sakusa sighed, "Still . . . Sugawara would've told me something by now."

Aran reached over, patting him on the hand to offer support. Sakusa looked down at his shoes. His eyes traced over the designs of his shoes. Silence took over the room before the door opened. All three of them looked back to discover Atsumu's twin brother, Osamu standing there. His eyes were drawn together. His gray eyes locked with Sakusa's.

"Sugawara says he wants to go out for drinks," Osamu told Sakusa. "Tonight."

\---

Kageyama let out a breath, listening to Asahi count to ten. He glanced over at Asahi. His long brown hair was down giving him a soft look. Yet Kageyama took note of the dark blue bags underneath his eyes. Kageyama knew he was partially to blame for that. After all, he had tried to escape about twelve times by now. And with each new escape plan, Kageyama injured himself a bit more. Kageyama felt bad for having to wake up Asahi every escape attempt but he would think they knew what he wanted. 

Kageyama no longer wanted to be here. Yet they kept him here. 

He wonders when they will start to chain him to the bed. Zankoku used to do that to Kageyama. Kageyama refused to bow down to his demands, after all, he only slept with Zankoku for money. But one day, Zankoku kept him there. He chained Kageyama to the bed so he wouldn't escape. The chains chilled Kageyama's wrist. To this day, he still felt that cold metal. That didn't mean he stopped trying after he was chained. He fought and fought until he no longer could. Kageyama knew he was going to die by Zankoku's hands. All he had to do was accept it.

And Kageyama accepted it.

The real chains may have left his wrists but mentally stayed there. He laid on the bed as if he was chained there. Refusing to move even if he had a thousand times to escape there. So will when they bring out the chains? When will they chain Kageyama to the bed? When will they break Kageyama? When will they made him be someone else's escort? When will they tell him what they plan to do to him? When?

When will Kageyama have to accept his new future?

"It sounds like everything is healing nicely," Asahi smiled at him. "Now, can you lift your shirt for me? I need to make sure your ribs are mending correctly."

Kageyama unbuttoned his shirt. He allowed it to pool around his waist. For a brief moment, Kageyama expected Asahi to want something else but Asahi's brown eyes went to his ribs. He reached out to press lightly on them. A small hiss left Kageyama's mouth. A soft apology left Asahi's lips but he went on. He told Kageyama to lay back. Which Kageyama did so. He grabbed the side of the bed, staring at the white ceiling trying to calm his racing heart. Asahi tapped along his stomach, humming whenever Kageyama made certain reactions.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Kageyama glanced over to find Daichi and Sugawara. Asahi let out noise for them to know he was listening. Then Asahi allowed Kageyama to put his shirt back on. Asahi turned so his large frame could cover Kageyama as he dressed. Kageyama quickly put his shirt on. Once he buttoned the final one, he told them so. 

"Alright, Kageyama," Sugawara smiled. "Daichi and I figured that maybe you should explore the grounds."

"Haven't I already?" Kageyama replied.

"Yeah but this time you'll have a guide. And it wouldn't be considered you running away."

"A guide? Please don't let it be that Tangerine."

Sugawara snorted, "You mean Hinata? I wouldn't trust him to walk one of our Karasuno members around. Between us, he once got lost to his own bedroom."

Kageyama smiled at that.

"No, your guide will be Ennoshita. Don't worry, he's a nice guy and he'll answer any question you have." Sugawara said.

The black-haired boy found himself agreeing with that. Anyone but the Tangerine, he thought. Daichi called for Ennoshita to come inside. A brunette boy walked inside. Kageyama found him average looking but he felt a sense of safety near him. His presence smoothes a piece of Kageyama that he didn't know he needed at the time. They introduced themselves to each other then Kageyama was guided out of the room. 

Ennoshita folded his arms behind his back. They walked down the hallway where Kageyama tried to escape many times. It was a slow pace due to Kageyama's healing body. The brunette told him about the rooms, what were what. He told them the history of the place. While Kageyama walked by his side in silence. It wasn't until they reached a hall full of pictures and paintings. Kageyama stopped in front of them.

His dark blue eyes stared up at one of them. In the photograph sat Daichi in a large black chair, he wore a black suit with a white button-up. The way he looked in the camera made Kageyama briefly think of Zankoku. By his sides stood Sugawara and Asahi. All three of them were staring back at Kageyama.

"This hall is full of pictures of past Mafia leaders," Ennoshita told him.

"How old is the Karasuno Mafia?" Kageyama asked.

"If the records are correct, then Karasuno formed back during the Meiji Restoration," Ennoshita gestured down the hall. "It's said Karasuno was founded by someone who was very close with the Emperor. Traditionally, the photos are taken of the Mafia leader and their Head Escort. But Daichi hasn't chosen an escort."

"Sugawara isn't an escort?" 

"No," Ennoshita shook his head. "And don't call him that. He hates it."

Kageyama looked over at Daichi's photographed face, "You know . . . I have to return to Zankoku one day."

"Is that why you kept running away?" Ennoshita asked him.

"No, I want to get back to someone else."

"Can I ask who?"

"Sakusa," Kageyama looked over at him. "He's my only friend."

"I'm sure that's not true, Kageyama."

"But it is. In Inarizaki, escorts aren't allowed to have friends. Once they're branded, that's it. All we are meant to be is warm the bed of our 'lover'. Whether we want to or not. That's our only purpose. But . . . Sakusa was one of the few who cared for me. He couldn't save me from my 'lover' but he made my day tolerable. Even if I knew one day he would be the one who would bury me."

Ennoshita frowned as he looked at the photographs, "I don't know how the Inarizaki Mafia works and I won't try to understand. But here in the Karasuno, Nekoma and the rest of our allies give escorts free choice. To either pick a lover or to end your escort days."

Kageyama reached up to touch the kanji tattoo on his neck. He traced the kanji then his hand dropped by his side. He turned away from the photographs and walked down the hallway. Ennoshita watched him.

"Escorts are never free," Kageyama turned back. His dark blue eyes showed a broken expression. "Even if we choose to end our escort days, we're forever branded. With mine, I'll always be Zankoku's. Even if I'm free from him, I will always bear his mark. His kanji. Nothing can change that, Ennoshita. Nothing."

\---

A feral grin crossed Kuroo's face as he poured the chemical into the beaker. His goggles fogged up due to the smoke but Kuroo refused to back up. In the room, he heard the video game music from Kenma's GameBoy. The new science experiment exploded in his face. Kuroo leaned back, laughing as the sweet candy smell filled the room. He slipped the goggles, resting against his forehead. He turned back to Kenma, who looked at him over the GameBoy.

"Kuro," Kenma blinked. "Your face is blue."

"Yeah," Kuroo shrugged. "I may have measured something wrong. But I did get one thing right. I got the candy smell!"

"If you wanted a candy smell, I'm sure they have candles for that. You didn't have to stain your face, Kuro."

"But I wanted to use my new chemistry set, Kenma! Candles are boring but science is fun!"

Kenma rolled his eyes, "I knew getting you that chemistry set wasn't going to end well."

"You can't take it away now!" Kuroo pointed at him. "It was a gift. You can't be a gift back taker."

"That makes no sense, Kuro."

Kuroo grinned, "Yes, it does. Just think with my brain."

"No thanks. I rather keep my brain Kuro free."

Kuroo looked as if he wanted to argue but the doors opened. He spun around to see Yaku walking inside. The short boy was muttering to himself, looking down at his feet. When Yaku looked up, he stopped in place staring at Kuroo. A sigh left his mouth.

"Wrong measurement?" Yaku asked Kuroo.

"Not every great experiment ends in success," Kuroo took off his goggles, placing them onto the table. "What's wrong? Did Lev break another gun? I swore I taught him how to hold it. Or maybe it's Kai. He's onto his random country cooking phase. I can't eat another burnt pizza, Yaku. I just can't."

"Neither of those things," Yaku handed him a letter. "It's from Karasuno."

Kuroo frowned, "What? What does Karasuno want? Daichi and I haven't made any plans."

"He stamped with the black crow."

That made Kenma appear by Kuroo's side. Kuroo opened the letter with narrowed eyes. He quickly read over the letter. He read it again and again. The letter was put on the table. Kuroo leaned against it with a sigh. Kenma looked over at Yaku.

"We're going to Karasuno," Kenma told Yaku. "I want my guns and I want the car to be stocked with weapons."

"On it," Yaku turned to walk out of the room.

Kuroo straightens up. He walked into their shared bedroom, Kenma following close behind. Kuroo muttered to himself, rubbing his hand around his left wrist. Without knowing, Kuroo was rubbing his skin rare. Kenma stared at it wondering when he should pull the hand away. But the white barbwire scars stood out more against the red rub burns.

"A runaway escort," Kuroo breathed. "If the escort's owner finds them . . . then war. War will happen. Especially if he really it is Zankoku's escort."

That made Kenma stopped walking.

Kuroo opened up their closet, going through their clothing. He doesn't take note of Kenma's shifting emotions. Kenma shook his head, he reached up and grabbed Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo finally looked over at Kenma.

"We can't go, Kuro," Kenma whispered. "If Zankoku finds you then _he'll_ find you."

Kuroo looked down at his wrist. The same wrist where Kenma gripped. Underneath Kenma's hand, there was a kanji tattoo. _Escort._ No matter what Kuroo did it was still there. He glanced over at Kenma with a sad smile.

"I know, Kenma," Kuroo replied. "But I can't leave an escort in pain. I have to help them."

"Then I'm doubling security. I could care less if you object, Kuro." Kenma told him.

"Fine but I want to talk to the escort alone. I want to know their story. I want to help them."

\---

Kageyama and Ennoshita continue their walk down the hallway. They were on the right-wing when Kageyama heard people shouting. His head turned towards the noise. He followed the noise until he reached a large window. He looked inside to find a small group of people fighting. He didn't know if it was a practice fighting or real. The only person Kageyama recognize was Hinata, the loud orange-haired punk. 

Hinata was fighting a tall blonde guy with black glasses. The blonde looked smug as he dodged Hinata's attacks. Hinata was frustrated, Kageyama knew that from here. Kageyama tilted his head to the side as he watched the fight. They both had their own strengths, Kageyama noted. The blonde seemed to rely on his height but refused to push himself. Meanwhile, Hinata put everything into it. He was using his speed, his strength, and his spirit in the fight. 

Yet it looked to be neither was going to win. Kageyama wondered who would be the winner. Yet even this far away, Kageyama could tell Hinata was on a mission. Finally, Hinata seemed to gain the upper hand. He made the final move, flipping the blonde onto their back. Hinata pressed his knee against the blonde's back then jumping off with a triumphant shout. A tall, freckled boy rushed over towards the blonde with panic across his face. 

Hinata threw his hands in the air, cheering. But as he spun around, he stopped when he saw Kageyama. The two locked eyes with each other. Kageyama pressed his lips together and took a deep breath in. Hinata, it looked to be without thinking, he walked towards Kageyama. The orange-haired boy walked out of the room with a wide smile.

"Another escape attempt, Kageyama?" Hinata grinned.

"I wish," Kageyama sighed. "But looks like I have a babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

"That would be me," Ennoshita appeared.

"Oh, hello Ennoshita!" Hinata smiled at him. "How's watching Kageyama?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a child."

"Aren't you though?" Hinata asked him.

"No! I'm eighteen!"

"So am I. Quick, what month? Year?"

"December 1996."

"Ha!" Hinata pointed at him. "I was born in June 1996."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Uh, yeah it does, Kageyama. I'm older than you by six months."

Kageyama crossed his arms, "But I'm taller."

Hinata let out a screech, "How dare you! I'm your elder. You must respect me."

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there."

Hinata jumped up and down, yelling at Kageyama. Who fired back. Ennoshita watched it all with a small smile. But their teasing was cut off by someone else appearing. Kageyama felt his shoulders tense staring at the person now standing in front of them. A tall, tanned bald man with a wicked grin stood across from them. Kageyama wondered if he should take a step back.

"Woah, who's this Hinata?" The bald man asked.

"Oh! Tanaka meets Kageyama. Kageyama, Tanaka." Hinata motioned between them.

"Wait," Tanaka pointed at Kageyama. "You're the boy I found passed out in the hallway."

"Yup, my first failed escape attempt," Kageyama frowned.

"Chika, are you his babysitter or something?" Tanaka asked Ennoshita.

"More or less," Ennoshita shrugged. "It's a nice break from babysitting you and Noya."

"I'll have you know, Chika, we are a delight! You should be honored to babysit us!" 

"More like cursed."

Hinata turned back towards Kageyama, "Wanna check out the training room? Warning, it stinks."

"Yeah," Kageyama frowned. "I can smell ya."

"I'm going to ignoring that," Hinata nodded towards the room. "Wanna check it out?"

Kageyama looked back in the room then back to Hinata. He nodded as an answer. Hinata brought himself, showing him around. Kageyama scrunched up his nose from the gym smell. He found some of the items interesting and he wanted to try them but his injuries wouldn't allow him. They stopped in front of a display case full of guns. It was odd placement, Kageyama thought. He wondered if this was a power play for enemies to see. A way to scare them by showing off their many guns.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, "Do you know how to shoot?"

"I guess," Kageyama shrugged.

"Do you want to?"

Kageyama turned to face him, "Why? Why are you offering? Don't you know escorts are meant to warm beds not shoot weapons?"

"Well, why? Why does it have to be that way?" Hinata shot back. "Do you want to warm beds, Kageyama? Do you want to still be an escort?"

The black-haired boy blinked.

"Or do you want to be free?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm an escort," Kageyama breathed. "It's all, I am."

"But you don't have to be."

They locked eyes again. An emotion passed through them. For a brief moment, Kageyama thought that Hinata was reading his soul. That he saw everything Kageyama had hidden long ago. But the moment was broken when Hinata's eyes went down to his neck. The warm brown eyes looked at the tattoo. The tattoo Kageyama had against his will but accepted it either way. Kageyama backed away.

"Ennoshita," Kageyama turned away from Hinata. "I'm ready to go back."

Hinata watched as Kageyama walked away. And all he could do was watch. Watch as the black-haired walk away from him. Which hurt him more than he realizes it would have. Why does it hurt him? Hinata wants to find out.


	5. Four

Hinata found himself standing in front of Tsukishima. The smirking blonde stared at him. Hinata hated talking to him because Tsukishima loved to probe and poke into situations. He often poked until Hinata exploded. Hinata couldn't stand Tsukishima but they were teammates. They had each other's back even if they were at each other's throats. And Hinata had to admit that Tsukishima was very smart.

Tsukishima sat in the chair, raising his eyebrow. Obviously confused on why Hinata was here. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's right-hand man, looked between them. His freckled face had an expression of waiting. Hinata took a deep breath to calm himself down. He sat down and ready himself for Tsukishima's comments.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are the Great Sun sitting at our table, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked.

"I want to talk to you," Hinata said, ignoring that question.

Yamaguchi titled his head towards the side, watching with an amused grin.

"Why?" Tsukishima asked.

"Kageyama said something," Hinata said.

"He wants to become your escort? Impossible, your rank won't let you. Regardless of how talented you are or how determined you are."

"Not that!" Hinata blushed bright red. "I meant something else."

"Are you going to spit out or do I have to ask?" 

Hinata clenched his fist together, "Who's Zankoku?"

"Why do you think I know him?" Tsukishima grinned.

Hinata knew what Tsukishima wanted. He wanted Hinata to admit he needed help. Or that Tsukishima was smarter than him. It was a tactic the blonde used whenever Hinata wanted something from him. Usually, Hinata would fight tooth and nail to not bow down. After all, Hinata hated that. He wanted to be number one. And being number one doesn't mean to bow down, it means to keep going forward until you become number one. But Hinata wanted to know who Zankoku was. He wanted to know why Kageyama was afraid of him. He needed to know.

So he closed his eyes, bowed down ready for a month of teasing from Tsukishima, "'Cause you are so much smarter than me."

"Huh, I am, aren't I?" Tsukishima smirked. "And why do you want to know about Zankoku? Are you trying to be mafia leader also?" 

"No," Hinata leaned forward. "But who is he? You know who he is, right?"

"Of course, Tsukki knows who he is," Yamaguchi stated.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Hinata choose to ignore the common words that filled their day, "Zankoku?"

"I know of him," Tsukishima looked at Hinata, bored. "He's the Mafia leader of the Inarizaki gang. They say he's cruel, abusive, and dangerous. He's the typical villain who likes pretty boys to warm his bed. But every single pretty boy mysteriously leaves. No one knows they go but they've never seen alive again. Unless you're the Grand King or Kageyama."

"Why does he . . . does Zankoku kill them?" 

"What you do think? Never seen alive again, use that pea-sized brain, Hinata."

Hinata glared at him, "Okay, he kills them. But how come they're always more? Wouldn't they know about the rumors?"

"I guess so," Tsukishima shrugged. "Or they actively choose to ignore it."

"Ignore it? Their lives are on the line!"

"Zankoku has the money, the manpower, and the looks. I've heard Zankoku is very good-looking." 

Hinata wanted to say that Kageyama wasn't that shallow. But the truth, Hinata doesn't know Kageyama. All he knows was that Kageyama was an attractive male who showed up on their front doorstep. He doesn't know what Kageyama thinks. He doesn't know who Kageyama is. Hinata doesn't know him but he wants to. And that means he has to understand why Kageyama ran into Zankoku's arms. Who so far sounded like a villain in Hinata's ears.

"Are you wondering why Kageyama went to Zankoku?" Tsukishima leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. No one knows that except for _him_. But there are others who know about Zankoku more than me."

"Really?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I heard that Kuroo coming. He's a . . . thorn in my side. He's too smart for his own good," Tsukishima sighed. "But sadly, he knows more about Zankoku than I do. After all, he as one of his bed warmers."

"If you want to call it that," Yamaguchi muttered.

"Do you know anything about Zankoku, Yamaguchi?" Hinata turned towards the freckled boy.

"Just the basics," Yamaguchi shrugged. "He's mean, cruel, and loves to play with guns. They say in order to become apart of the Inarizaki gang, you have to let Zankoku shot you whenever he wants. Or that if you want to become an escort of the gang, then you have to have the kanji carved in their body."

"So all I get is that Zankoku is an evil man. Nothing else?" Hinata asked them.

"Pretty much," Yamaguchi said.

"Rumors spread. But they are based on truth in some shape or form," Tsukishima told Hinata. "If you want to know more, find Kuroo. But if you want to know why Kageyama went to Zankoku then you need to ask him yourself."

"But how do I even do that?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno, it's your problem," Tsukishima. "Now we're done. Zankoku is the bad guy. Kageyama was his escort and Kuroo knows more than me. Goodbye."

Hinata watched as they walked away from him. He chewed on his bottom lip trying to think. How was he even going to ask Kageyama about this? And what will Kageyama's reaction be?

\---

Kageyama had a free reign of the Karasuno building. Granted, he had to tell Sugawara where he was going or what he was planning but he was able to walk by himself. He explored the area with wide eyes. He may have been to the places over three times but he enjoyed it either way. It was a sense of freedom Kageyama hadn't had in a long time. He was always locked in a room due to Zankoku. He couldn't leave, the only company he had was Sakusa. But here in Karasuno, he was free to walk around.

It was nice. Kageyama loved the burn in his legs. He loved how his feet hurt from all the walking. He loved the new air, the new smells, and the new sights. Kageyama loved learning the history of the place. He also enjoyed watching Hinata in the practice room. It was interesting to watch the orange punk shoot guns or fighting with a knife. Kageyama found himself standing at the window every day to watch Hinata. 

This leads him today, Kageyama was leaning against the window looking inside. This time it was Hinata alone. He was fighting with a small knife against a dummy. Today, it looked as if he was angry. He was slipping, Kageyama knew. He was allowing his anger to overtake him. Kageyama wondered if he should step inside to calm Hinata down. But Kageyama knew first hand that he should never get between an angry man and his knife. He has scars on his back to prove it.

But against all his warning bells going off in his head, Kageyama stepped inside. He called out to Hinata who immediately stopped. The orange-haired punk looked his way. Kageyama felt his heart stop. Hinata's brown eyes locked with Kageyama's dark blue eyes. His orange hair was matted against his forehead. His cheeks were red and sweat dripped from his body. His muscular arms looked more defined.

In so many ways, he was different from Kageyama. Hinata was bright and full of happiness. He had a beautiful trickster smile. His messy bright orange hair made Kageyama think of the sun. His tanned skin, black clothing, and tattoos. Hinata was psychically different from him but Kageyama found himself drawn towards him. He wanted to be near Hinata. He wanted to touch the sun. 

Kageyama didn't mind being burned by the sun if it was Hinata.

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed.

"You're . . . you're gonna dull your knife," Kageyama said, awkwardly.

Hinata snorted, "Good thing, I sharpen it every day."

"Every day? Don't you think that's going overboard?"

"Maybe," Hinata shrugged. "But it hasn't failed me yet."

"I imagine not. With you flinging your arms all over the place."

"Ah!" Hinata squawked. "My arms weren't flinging around."

"Yes, they were," Kageyama pointed at him. "I'm shocked you didn't give yourself a black eye."

"I'm offended that you assume I would even do that."

"But have you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"So you have."

Another squawk left Hinata's mouth as Kageyama snorted. Kageyama walked towards him, stopping in front of him. Hinata looked up at him. There was an energy wrapping around them. It was a sense of longing. As if their souls were reaching out for each other. The tension was strong, Kageyama noted. It had to be cut with a knife but he didn't want to. He wanted this tension. It made him feel good.

And he hasn't felt like that since his before escort days. 

"Do you know how to use a knife?" Hinata asked him.

"No," Kageyama gulped. 

"Do you want to?" Hinata put the knife between them. "It could be nice to protect yourself."

"An escort isn't allowed to protect themselves."

"Why not? Just because you meant to 'warm the beds'? Bullshit, you should know how to defend yourself." Hinata growled. "And that icy little glare of yours can only go so far."

"Why do you care? What if I don't want to do defend myself?"

"Then why do you keep coming here, Kageyama? It can't be because you think I'm making a fool of myself."

"And if it is?"

Hinata leaned forward, locking eyes with Kageyama, "But it's more. You said you knew how to shoot a gun."

"I said I guess."

"I'm going to assume that you do."

Kageyama glared at him.

"And that glare answered my question," Hinata looked down, reaching out for Kageyama's hand. Then grabbed his hand lightly. Kageyama looked down also but he didn't pull back his hands. "You have the looks to be a member, did you know that?"

"I know," Kageyama whispered. " _He_ told me."

"Then let's make it happen."

"That can't happen, Hinata," Kageyama frowned. "I'm an escort, that's all I am."

"But not to me."

That comment made Kageyama look at Hinata. The orange-haired punk was looking at him. For the first time in Kageyama's life, it was as if someone was looking at him. Not his looks. Not his escort kanji. Not his image he put out there. It was as if Hinata was seeing him for him. Hinata's eyes were able to look past all his defenses, all his walls, and everything Kageyama put up. He was seeing Kageyama. And Kageyama didn't know he needed that.

"You don't know me," Kageyama said. In hopes to protect himself once again.

"But I want to," Hinata told him. "I want know everything about, Kageyama. I want to know your dislikes, your likes, your quirks, your thoughts, your movements. I want to know everything that you'll allow me to know."

"Why?"

"I just do. Do I need another reason?"

Kageyama scanned Hinata's face for any lies. But he didn't find any. Hinata was telling him the truth. And that made Kageyama's chest feel light and warm. A small smile crossed his face.

"I guess I want knife lessons now," Kageyama told him.

"Luckily for you, I'm a good teacher." Hinata grinned.

"I'm not sure if that's true."

"Rude!"

"I think I'm speaking the truth."

"You're breaking my heart, Kageyama!"

"So, are you gonna teach me or keep crying about how I am breaking your heart?"

Hinata went to defend himself even more as Kageyama shot back. It felt normal. It felt like this was meant for both of them.

\---

Kuroo stood outside of the Karasuno hideout with Kenma by his side. Behind him were guards Kenma assigned for the day. He knocked on the door creating an annoying rhythm. After all, Kuroo loved to annoy people around him if it wasn't going to hurt their feelings. The door opened revealing Asahi. The brunette looked distracted with his clipboard without looking up, he moved to the side welcoming them in.

"No greeting? I'm crushed," Kuroo grinned. 

"Huh?" Asahi looked up, bleary-eyed. "Sorry, welcome Kuroo and Kenma. Daichi is in his office with Suga. I'm sorry, I would stay and chat but Tanaka and Nishinoya decided it would be fun if they spared with flaming torches. I have third-degree burns to treat.'

"Ouch," Kuroo flinched. "They're not gonna the treatment."

"Nope. Wish me luck."

Kuroo gave him good luck.

The two walked down to the office. Kenma had his hands by his side, guns appearing on his clothing. One handgun was strapped to his thigh, on both of his lower calves had a handgun and two on his hips. Only Kuroo knew where the handguns he had hidden underneath his clothing. The backup guns, Kenma loved to tell him. Even though Kuroo never saw Kenma used more than the handguns on his hips. 

Kuroo stopped in front of Daichi's office. He knocked on it, creating another annoying rhythm. The door opened revealing Sugawara raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting rhythm? Where did you hear it?" Sugawara asked Kuroo.

"A balloon experiment gave me an idea," Kuroo said as they walked inside. "Now, where's the escort?"

"The cameras show us he's in the training room with Hinata," Daichi said.

Usually, the name Hinata makes Kenma perk up and ask to see him. But instead, he stayed in his spot behind Kuroo. His usual lazy stance was now alert and stiff. Kuroo glanced back at Kenma then back to other men. He took off his jacket, tossing it on the back of the chair. 

"You have a lot more cars out there, Kuroo," Sugawara said as he stood by the window. "A lot more than usual."

"Well," Kuroo shrugged. "It's not unusual for abused escorts to be taken away by other mafia members. But it's Zankoku's escort we're discussing here. So we wanted to be prepared. After all, this could cause a war. A war that will never be over until either Zankoku or the escort is dead."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Sugawara snapped.

"So a war then," Kuroo looked over at Daichi. "I don't mean to be rude. I don't mean to offend you two but neither you know Zankoku. All you know is the stories. Neither of you had to face him. Had to feel his hands on your body, had his knife carve into your skin nor had him impale over and over again until _he_ was satisfied. Zankoku will anybody who gets in his way. He's done before and he won't stop." Kuroo blinked, trying to calm himself down. "I don't what the escort been through. I don't know if he had to face things I did when my last owner sold me to him. But I promise you, I'll try to make him feel safe. We may have a rivalry, Daichi, but I won't let a fellow escort live in pain anymore if I can help them."

"And if there was a war," Daichi leaned forward, folding his arms over the desk. "Who's side would you be on?"

"I always side with the hurt escorts, Daichi," Kuroo stood up. "Whether good or bad. I'm on their side. So, can I meet him now? I would love to try to help."

\---

"Tanaka taught me if you held it like this," Hinata said as he moved Kageyama's arm into position. "Then your arm wouldn't get tired as fast."

Kageyama looked down at the knife, he swung it at the dummy finding it much easier. He did this a few times until he turned back to face Hinata. Hinata looked at him, smiling. They must have looked like a sight, Kageyama thought. They both were sweaty, Kageyama's face was burning bright red and breathing heavily. But Kageyama wanted to train more. In a sad way, it made him feel safe. If he was able to swing the knife then he could defend himself from others. 

He needed this.

Hinata reached out slowly as if to say Kageyama had a right to pull away. But Kageyama kept his hand still ready for Hinata's touch. Hinata placed a knife holder in his hand then pulled it back. Kageyama blinked, he looked down at the cover.

"I want you to have this knife," Hinata told him.

"What? Why? It's yours," Kageyama replied.

"I have loads of them," Hinata grinned. "Suga's been telling me to stop using my paycheck on them. But this one is the very first one I've ever bought."

"Which means you should keep it, Hinata."

"But I want you to have it, Kageyama. It will protect you . . . when I can't."

"When you can't?" Kageyama asked, locking eyes with Hinata.

"I'm going to protect you," Hinata said, seriously. "No matter what."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll do anything I can to make sure that will never happen."

Kageyama looked at Hinata. He was staring at him with a serious face. It was scary, Kageyama thought. He's rarely seen this face on Hinata. Usually, Hinata's playful and sorta clueless. But right now, this showed Kageyama another side of his personality. Hinata wasn't just the happy-go-lucky type of guy, he could be ruthless to get what he wants. Kageyama has seen that countless times when Hinata trained. It was scary but Kageyama knew that Hinata was genuine. He wasn't going to give up on his goal.

In a strange way, Kageyama felt like he was protected. Hinata wanted to stay by his side. Hinata wanted to protect him. It was refreshing and Kageyama wanted that. He wanted someone to keep him safe. He wanted someone to keep him away from the world that hurt him. But that means Kageyama has to open himself once more. Kageyama was too scared to do that. He couldn't open himself up again. He did that with Zankoku and it cost him everything.

"So," Hinata broke Kageyama's thoughts. "This knife is yours. I figured we could have training sessions like every day or every other day."

"Training sessions?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"I mean if you want," Hinata looked away, blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Which will be totally cool if you didn't want to! You don't have to train with me. You can train with Tanaka. He could probably teach you way more than I could. But I really do want you to keep the knife."

Kageyama tilted his head, smiling, "What are you going to teach me, exactly?"

Hinata blinked, "Huh?"

"Well," Kageyama put his hand on his hip. "You gonna teach me, right? Or was that all talk?"

A grin crossed his face, "Everything I know, duh! You better get ready, Kageyama cause I'm a great teacher."

"I don't believe that one bit."

Hinata gasped, "You always bring me down, Kageyama! I should start calling you Rudeyama."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Before they could fight anymore, the door opened. They both spun around to see two newcomers. Kageyama frowned, his fist clenching to calm his racing heart. He saw a tall, handsome man with horrible bed hair. He had a lazy grin across his face. He wore a red suit with a black button-up shirt. Kageyama took note of a black choker and bracelets around his wrists as if they were hiding something. The other next to him was short with a bored expression. He had long dyed-blonde hair with his roots growing out. He had guns strapped along his body to show off he was willing to use them. The shorter male stood close to the grinning male.

Kageyama found himself unnerved by both of them. They were watching him, trying to find a reaction from him. The red suit male looked at his neck before dropping his grin. They stopped in front of them. The shorter male stared at the knife in Kageyama's hand. Kageyama made a show, for the shorter male, of putting the knife in its cover then setting it behind him.

"Hello Hinata," The red suit male said. "It's been long since you've been by Nekoma."

"Stuff came up," Hinata replied.

Kageyama looked over at the red suit male. He was trying to get a reading from him. But it was as if the latter was hiding his truth from Kageyama. A wall, Kageyama thought. He didn't want anyone to know about him.

"You must be the escort everyone's talking about," The red suit male smiled. "My name's Kuroo. Suga called me."

"Kageyama," He replied, curtly.

"Well," Kuroo clapped his hands. "How about Kenma and Hinata steps outside? To catch up while Kageyama and I stay here to chat."

Kageyama shrugged.

"Kuro," The shorter male, Kenma, muttered.

"Kageyama won't hurt me," Kuroo grinned. "He's still deciding that, right?"

"At the moment," Kageyama said.

"See! And if he does then I'll scream, you burst through the door as you've always done," Kuroo turned to face Kenma. "Besides, don't you have a new game you want to show Hinata? It'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Kenma narrowed his eyes. They were having a stare-off. But Kuroo won because Hinata and Kenma walked out of the room leaving the two black-heads alone. Kuroo sighed with a smile. He looked around the training room, scrunching his nose. Then he took off his choker and bracelets. Allowing Kageyama to see the scars. They were jagged and made Kageyama wondered. Kuroo sat on one of the chairs, patting the one next to him. Kageyama sat down making sure to leave the knife far away.

"These training rooms really stink, don't they?" Kuroo asked.

"They do," Kageyama replied.

"It seems Hinata is rather attached to you," Kuroo took off his suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "If you didn't agree to be left alone with me, he would've found me tooth and nail to stay."

"I could say the same for Kenma."

"Our relationship . . . is different from other Mafia bosses and their personal guard."

"Do you love each other?"

"Very much," Kuroo nodded. "We've been dating for almost three years now."

"He's protective of you."

"He's seen what other Mafia groupies did to me as an escort."

"You were an escort?"

Kuroo nodded, again, "I was. Kenma stole me from that life, basically. But when I was an escort, I've seen other bosses. Met them. I knew Daichi when he was a newbie. I knew my airhead best friend, Bokuto before he became the fearsome Mafia boss of Fukurodani. I also knew Zankoku."

With that name, Kageyama tensed.

"He was a cruel man . . . still is, right?" Kuroo asked.

"You're still alive."

"I was never _his_ escort," Kuroo said. "I belonged to another. But Zankoku liked to rent me. If you would."

"Is that why Sugawara called you here? To talk to me about Zankoku?"

"Mostly," Kuroo shrugged. "But I'm here to listen to whatever you want to talk about. I'm a Mafia boss now, you know? Anything you tell me will stay between us. Even including what you want out of Karasuno. I will bring you to Nekoma where you will be protected. I take a lot of hurt escorts to give them safe haven even if it's just for one night."

Kageyama's eyes widened. He thought about what Kuroo said. Kuroo could give him a safe haven even for one night. It would be nice. But could Kageyama take it? Wouldn't he just bring more danger to Kuroo? Kenma wouldn't like that. Also, Kageyama didn't feel like he could leave now. Sakusa was coming, he felt that. And he didn't want to leave Hinata. The orange-haired boy already found a way into Kageyama's mind and he wanted Hinata to stay there. He wanted to know more about Hinata and figure out why they were already so connected. And that means he has to stay.

Also, a part of Kageyama wants to stay. He wants to stay at Karasuno.

"I want to stay," Kageyama spoke up.

Kuroo smiled, "Do you?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Karasuno can people feel safe. But if there was ever a moment you felt unsafe, I'll be here for you."

"Zankoku told me that once," Kageyama whispered. That made Kuroo straightened up. "He told me that he would protect me from the dangers of the world. That he would fill me with hope and happiness that I lost when my family died. At first, he did. He showed me the love I never had. I thought he loved me but he showed me his true colors. He would beat me. He would cut me. He would whip me. And he would rape me for hours upon hours. But I was the one who took the mark. I choose to get the kanji."

Kuroo smiled, sadly, "That doesn't what he did you was right."

"I'm an escort," Kageyama closed his eyes. "I couldn't say no."

"No, that's what Zankoku had you believe," Kuroo told him. "Escort or not, you have rights. You're a human. Zankoku had no right to treat you any less."

"How did you do it? How did you escape this mindset?"

"I realized I'm human," Kuroo smiled. "I have the escort kanji, I did have sex with others before. But I'm human. I have rights. I am able to say no. No one can treat me any other way. I find myself being happier knowing that."

"What if I can never get rid of Zankoku's touch?" 

"If I'm being honest with you, Kageyama," Kuroo touched the scars around his neck. "I will never get rid of my owner. He still lives in real life and in me. But I choose to make his touch control me. I want my body to remember the good things. I want my mind to be healthy. And I want that man to know that he no longer holds that control over me. I am Kuroo Tetsurou, the Mafia leader of Nekoma. Not the escort of _him._ "

"Can you show me how?" 

"I can try," Kuroo smiled. "But you have to be ready. Otherwise, it won't work unless you want to change."

"I do," Kageyama nodded. "I'm tired of being the escort. I want to be Kageyama Tobio. I want to be him again."

"Then let's see what we can do, Kageyama."

Kageyama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And ever since Karasuno found Kageyama on the doorstep, he felt free. He was ready to become a new person. A person who he could be happy with.


End file.
